Padfoot, Pads, and Padlocks
by HayAndShay
Summary: Ah, the drama of a teenager's life. It is unavoidable, even for our favorite wizard hottie Sirius Black. Unfortunately, he is clueless, as are all guys at that age. And that is just how the drama of this year at Hogwarts starts for him... luckily, Lalaine
1. The Hogwarts Express

"Lainy!" yelled a voice buried in the crowd.

"Lily, is that you?" A loud voice replied while squeezing between people to get to her friend.

Suddenly a girl came stumbling through the enormous group of people, almost falling forward, but regained her balance at the last minute. Brushing away her fiery red hair that had fallen into her eyes, she ran toward a slender blonde girl who was beckoning her over. They then threw their arms around each other, ecstatic that they had located each other in the mob of people. "It is so good to see you!" Lily exclaimed.

A sharp whistle sounded throughout the station, echoing several times which magnified the noise. "Ok, we better board the train or else we are never going to get a compartment to ourselves," Lalaine stated. Lily nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the Hogwarts Express.

But even though they had hurried to get aboard, their search for a vacant compartment was fruitless. Their options were limited to either sitting with Severus Snape, or Sirius Black and his "gang." They opted for Sirius.

Lalaine peered into the compartment before reaching toward the handle. But the moment before her fingers could grasp it, she was shoved away and facing Lily, who looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you!" Lalaine exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder that had been so violently pushed against the wall.

"What's wrong with me!" Lily asked hysterically. "What's wrong with you! James Potter is in their, you idiot!"

"So?"

"So! So I don't wanna go in there, that's what's so!"

Lalaine rolled her eyes and stated, "Come on, Lily, he's just a guy."

Lily was shouting now and Lalaine was surprised no one had come out to investigate. "Lainy, he is NOT just a guy! He's the devil reincarnated!"

Once again Lalaine rolled her eyes only this time more dramatically. "Lily, just because he asked you out 50 times everyday last year doesn't make him the devil." As Lily began to protest Lalaine managed to dodge her and began to open the compartment door once more.

But she was again disrupted, this time because she was tackled to the floor, both girls laying flat on their backs. Lily said in a harsh whisper, "Lainy, I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Suddenly the door which had been pushed closed during the tackle opened, and the face of Sirius Black appeared through the opening. "Are you two done fighting, or shall I inform Snivellus that he'll be having company at this time."

Sirius stuck his hand out to help the girls up, which Lalaine gladly accepted. Lily, on the other hand, just glared and pushed herself up, muttering, "I'd rather join Snape."

"You don't mean that, Lily," Lalaine stated simply as she strutted into the compartment at last. Lily huffed and reluctantly trudged in after her, followed by Sirius who closed the door.

"Looks like we have company, boys," Sirius exclaimed as James's face lit up at the sight of Lily. "Now we must be on our best behavior, right?"

Lily sat down stiff as a board, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes facing downward, secretly hoping no one would touch her, Lalaine flopped herself down next to Sirius and smiled to herself.

James was staring intently at Lily and asked, "Hey, Evans. Wanna go out with me?"

Lily finally lifted her eyes and glared at James. "I'd rather eat moldy slugs, Potter."

James's smile faltered for a brief moment, then quickly appeared back on his face. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow!"


	2. First Evening Back

Halfway to Hogwarts a slight drizzle bagan to fall, and by the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station it had become a complete downpour.

Remus suggested while looking out the window that if they all ran they could find an empty carriage. They nodded in agreement as they exited the compartment. While the rest of the group sprinted to the nearest carriage, Lalaine started to dance in the rain. As Remus helped Lily into the carriage after James and Peter jumped in, Sirius looked back at Lalaine and watched. She was twirling beneath the clouded gray sky as if nothing gave her more pleasure than to feel the droplets of water hit her face with open arms. Sirius stared for a moment or two longer, enjoying seeing her so happy before realizing that Remus was tapping his shoulder persistantly. Finally Sirius turned to Remus and exclaimed, "What?"

Remus replied, "Are you getting in the carriage or not, I am getting soaked out here!" Sirius stared at him a bit and then said, "Oh...Oh ya. Let me go get Lalaine."

He quickly jogged over to her, catching her arm mid turn and said, "Lainey, you look like a wet dog. C'mon, we gotta get to the carriage." Looking a bit disappointed, she followed Sirius to the carriage and let him help her up.

Once both her and Sirius settled themselves inside, Lily asked, "What were you doing out there Lainy?"

Lalaine answered simply, "Dancing in the rain of course." When everyone looked at her questioningly she said in a shocked voice, "Haven't you ever done that before?" When they all shook their heads she stated in a matter of fact tone, "Well you really should try it. It's quite exhilarating." And with that the carriage lurched forward, heading off to the Hogwarts castle.

They all entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor House table among the many other chattering students. Everyone throughout the whole room was wet head to toe, but no one was as drenched as Lalaine and Sirius. Suddenly, the doors opened and a new group of first years, trembling and pale, entered behind Professor McGonagoll. The Sorting happened quickly, and soon Dumbledore had clapped his hands and the feast had begun.

Everyone began to pile food upon the gold plates, and Peter's mouth was soon covered with gravy and crumbs from his stuffing. James was digging into a pile of roast potatoes and Remus was cotting his chops into tenths. The only person who didn't seem to be excited by the extravagent meal before them was Lalaine.

Sirius seemed to take notice of this. Raising one eyebrow, he asked, "Eating like a bird tonight, are we?"

Lalaine just glared at him, and in response he gave her a little "Tweet tweet!"

She rolled her eyes, although it was obvious that she was trying not to smile. "I'm leaving room for dessert, if you must know," she informed him, her nose slightly in the air.

Sirius didn't even try to hide his smile. "So you're trying to gain weight this year, I'm guessing?"

"No, I just like desert better than the first course."

"Uh huh. Well, when you've gained 100 pounds by the end of the school year and all the guys think you are repulsive don't blame me, "he responded giving her a little pat on thye back. She mad a face and finished her small helping of corn.

Finally desert came. Lalaine gaped at the mouth-watering food lying on the table. She thought it would collapse under the weight of it all. "You are drooling, Lalaine." Sirius commented with a smirk on his face and added, "It's not very attractive at all."

Lalaine wiped the drool from her face and rubbed it on his robes, asking,"Is that better?" with an innocent look on her face.

Sirius looked approvingly at her and said, "No, I'm afraid not." By that time Lalaine was scarfing down desserts left and right. Sirius muttered, "So much for eating like a bird."

"I cannot believe you made me sit next to James Potter, Lalaine!" exclaimed Lily when they were back in their dormitories. Lalaine sighed as she flopped on her bed saying, "Lily, you complain way too much. You cannot deny that that wasn't a little bit fun." Lily grimaced, "It was not." Lalaine stated simply, "You are stubborn." Lily just scoweled and sank into her bed, "Ya...well..the only good thing about tonight was the entertainment across from me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, Sirius has the hotts for you."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Shut up!"

Lily smirked. "Somebody's in denial," she said in a sing song voice. Lalaine just rolled her eyes, "Well I guess that makes two of us."

"I don't blame you for liking Sirius. I think it's cute."

Lalaine said in an offended voice, "I do not like him."

"Yes, you do."

"Lily, I'm not starting that again."

Lily sighed, "You're no fun, Lainy."

Lalaine smirked. "No, I'm just exhausted. But you would be too if you spent the whole afternoon flirting." And with that she rolled over and pulled the curtains down around her bed.

Lily gasped. "You do like him!" she shrieked, jumping up and down on her bed. "You do you do you do!" She started to laugh as she ran over to Lalaine's bed. "Admit it, you do!" she yelled through the curtains. Lalaine didn't answer. Instead, she lay perfectly still, pretending to be asleep. But she was secretly smiling to herself. And as Lily got ready for bed and finally settled herself underneath her covers Lalaine quietly whispered only to herself, "I do."


	3. Potions, With A Horrible Twist

The next morning at breakfast Lalaine quickly walked over to Sirius's table, dragging Lily with her and sat down. Sirius smirked and sarcastically said, "Nice of you to grace us with your prescence."

An uncontrolable grin spread over James's face and said, "Yes, very nice."

At that moment a gorgeous Slytherin walked past their table and shot Sirius a smile saying, "Good morning," clearly only to Sirius. He smiled back and replied, "Good morning."

After she glided by Lalaine said casually, "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Mandy."

Lily tried to decipher Lalaine's face but couldn't read it. Lalaine said, "Oh, I don't think I have heard of her." The breakfast went by without much more conversation.

After breakfast they all headed to their first class of the day. McGonagall had handed out everyone's schedule during the meal and Lalaine had made a huge deal of checking to see who was in all of her classes. Luckily everyone from "the gang" had potions together, but when she looked more closely she found it was with the Slytherins. With grimaces on their faces (everyone besides Remus that is) they entered the dungeon, dreading having to spend the whole class listening to Professor Mann complain on and on about absolutely nothing.

Worse was knowing that there was no escape of note passing between them, with the Slytherins watching their every move like a vulture on a faltering animal. Any chance they got to tattle on them the Slytherins would take, and the Gryffindors were well aware of this. And being caught in Mann's class was the worst - he was so paranoid about what everyone thought of him that you were sure to get sent on a guilt trip when he started to wallow in self pity, mumbling about how horrible of a teacher he was (not that anyone would disagree with him). No, this class was sure to be a dull start to the year.

Professor Mann started the class by assigning everyone a seat - alphabetically. How original. Lalaine heard James groan, for alphabetical meant he was stuck next to Peter, and despite them being friends, Lalaine knew Peter annoyed James to no end, always copying everything he did and trying to be exactly like him. To say it simply, Peter worshipped James and his popularity.

On the other hand, Peter was jumping up and down, making him almost eye level with James. "Do you know what that means James! We get to be partners for the whole year! Every experiment, you and me James, isn't this great!"

Lalaine's pity for James was beyond imaginable, for she hated Peter with a passion. But it was also amusing for her, so she gave James a few words of encouragement. In an optimistically high voice she stated, "Think about it James, you get to sit with Peter, talk with Peter, work with Peter, and spend every moment of this class with Peter for the whole year! You guys will have so much fun!" She gave him a big cheesy smile and patted him on the shoulder. If looks could kill, the evil glare James shot at her over Peter's head would have had her lying unconcious on the floor. He remained silent, unanswering to both her and Peter. Lalaine smirked at him and slinked off in the opposite direction. Her job was done.

Honestly, Lalaine didn't mind sitting alphabetically. It always meant she was next to Lily, and she had no objections to sitting next to her best friend for the year. No worries for her, what a relief. If only everyone could have been so lucky...

Lalaine only paid attention to her friends' seating assignments, and was glad to be more fortunate then them.

Professor Mann's whiny voice droned "...Black, Carlson...Evans, Faulkner (of course, she thought with a smile)…..Layne, Lupin…...Pettigrew, Potter..." There were more but Lalaine didn't care. So Remus was next to Alana, huh? That was alright Lalaine thought, considering she was pretty sweet for a Slytherin. And James and Peter were together, no surprise there. But who was Sirius next to? It had to be a Slytherin, for Lalaine knew all the Gryffindors in the class. She'd never found a reason to know any of the Slytherins' names if she could help it. She'd just have to wait and see when they took their seats once Professor Mann was done explaining all the class rules in his annoyingly high voice. The anxiety was killing her...

The students took their seats and Lalaine watched carefully to see who was sitting by Sirius. And it was none other than the flirting-with-the-guy-she-shouldn't Mandy herself.

Lalaine sank down in her seat with a frown. She strained her ears to listen to their conversation. "Awesome Mandy, we're partners! Wanna make out?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, Sirius. you're such a tease!" Mandy replied in a high pitched tone and giggled.

"Who said I was teasing?"

Mandy just giggled more.

Lalaine elbowed Lily and pointed to Mandy and Sirius. Lily exclaimed, "Ow, that hurt!" Lalaine paid no attention to this remark and said, "Look at them! What immature little flirts! Mandy is practically throwing herself at him! It's disgusting!"

In a sing song voice Lily said, "Somebody is jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up!" Lalaine screamed drawing the attention of several of the students that were sitting near them. She lowered her voice and said, "I'm just saying that Mandy is being such a slut."

"Well I have a feeling it wouldn't be such a crime if you were the one being a slut with Sirius."

Before Lalaine could say anything, James, who was walking by their table, cut in and asked the age old question, "Hey Evans, wanna go out with me?" Lily exclaimed, once again drawing some strange looks, "No Potter! In a million years - no again! Never!" With that James said, "Oh, you say that now, but in a million years when you are a moldy old woman we will see what your answer is then!" and with a wink he was gone. "Like I said, it's gonna be NO!" Lily shouted in his direction, but James pretended not to hear.

Lalaine said to Lily, "I think you like him."

"Lalaine, did you just miss what happened?"

"No, and it shows all the signs of crushing."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Ok, this is getting annoying now."

After Lalaine's last remark class began with more droning from Professor Mann. But the whole class, Lalaine never took her eyes off Mandy and Sirius…


	4. An Evening of Confusion, and Laughter

The first day of the school year was done, and everyone had gathered into the common room after dinner to start on their homework.

"What kind of teacher gives homework on the first day back?" James asked with a miserable look on his face as he stared at the books laid out in front of him.

"Uh, all of them, obviously," Lalaine replied in a smart alecky way.

Remus looked up from his book which he had seemed so absorbed on, even though it was his history book. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," he stated.

Lily turned in her seat at the table she was working at with Lalaine to face Remus in his overstuffed red chair that he _always_ sat in. "That's because you, Remus, are almost done. The rest of us aren't quite as ingenious as you."

"Lily, shut up, you are almost as far as he is on the homework," Lalaine said rolling her eyes.

Lily blushed. "So? He's still farther and smarter than me!"

"Don't try to pretend you are one of us, Lily, we all know you and Remus have the highest scores in all of our classes. Compared to you two, we're all retards," Sirius stated from his place on the floor in front of the fire.

Lalaine shot him an evil glare. "Well _some_ of us are retarded no matter who they compare themselves to."

Sirius wore a look of confusion on his face after her comment. "What did I do?" he asked in a mystified voice. "Does _anyone_ know what I did!"

"Apparently she thinks you're a retard," Peter said in response, no sarcasm in his voice at all.

Sirius took the Transfiguration book he had open in his lap and threw it at Peter's head. It barely missed, and it was clear that Sirius had done it on purpose with no real intention of hitting Peter.

"What was that for!" Peter exclaimed, now he with the look of confusion.

"It slipped," Sirius replied sarcastically, although Peter was too dim to catch it. "But seriously, Lainy, what did I do wrong? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all day!"

Lalaine, without looking up from the parchment she was writing on, simply replied, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." And with that she stood up, packed her things, and stomped off to the girl's dormitory. James quickly took her place at the table, and Lily groaned. Before he could even ask, she said, "I'm going to go too. Lainy needs someone to check up on her. Plus the company just got a little less enjoyable."

As she walked to the door, Sirius called out to her. "Evans, do you know why Lainy is so pissed at me?"

Lily stopped and turned to face him right when she was in front of the door. "Sirius, if you can't figure it out, that's pathetic. But, it being _you_, I suppose that's what's to be expected. So to help your little walnut-sized brain out, here's a hint: go try and talk to her! One on one. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh, and you should go wash your mouth with soap." With that, she opened the door and disappeared up the flight of stairs that led to her dormitory.

Sirius glared at the spot where she had been standing. "Since when is pissed a cuss word?" he said under his breath.

"You know, Lily's right, you should go talk to Lainy," James stated, not making eye contact with his best friend.

"Shut up Potter. Just because your girlfriend suggested it doesn't mean it's the right thing to do," Sirius said coldly.

James's eyes got a far away look to them. "I wish she was my girlfriend," he said in a dreamy voice with a smile on his face.

Remus laughed to himself, then said, "But Lily did have a point, Sirius. Maybe you should take her advice."

Sirius growled. "Since when did you become such an expert on girls, Remus? Last time I checked you've never had a girl like you before."

Remus's face turned bright red, and it soon disappeared behind his book. Sirius sighed in frustration and then slowly got to his feet. "Fine, I'll go talk to her," he said unhappily. He weaved between the students, chairs, books, and loose pets that crowded the Gryffindor common room. He threw open the door to the stairs both Lily and Lalaine had disappeared up, and began marching up them with a defiant look on his face.

But he hadn't gotten twelve steps up when the stairway he was walking on began to change. Suddenly, there was no longer a staircase to walk up, but a slide to fall down instead. Sirius stood there for a moment with a surprised look on his face, which was soon replaced with fear as he attempted to run up the slide, arms flying wildly in every direction. Of course, he landed on his butt and slid down all the way back to the common room where he was plopped on his back, looking up at all the faces that had erupted in to laughter. The slide quickly transformed back into a staircase.

It was now Sirius' turn to have his face turn red, and as he got to his feet he saw that his friends near the fireplace were laughing just as hard, maybe harder than everyone else. He stomped over to them, his eyes merely slits, and said coldly, "Great idea guys, thanks." With that he turned and continued to stomp all the way up to his dormitory, all the students still laughing in the common room.

James had tears running down his face. "Someone has anger management issues," he choked out between laughs. "I honestly had no idea that the staircase did that when boys went up it! But I have a feeling old Sirius won't believe me if I tell him that." He shrugged. "Ah well, he was being a bum anyways."

Remus nodded in agreement. "I knew they would, but don't tell him that. It served him right anyway."

James was laughing even harder now. "You knew!"

Remus smiled. "Anyone who reads Hogwarts, A History would know."

James slapped Remus on the back. "Your bookworminess has finally paid off for once my friend."

Remus beamed. "That it has, my friend, that it has."

Peter just sat in his chair and continued to laugh for the rest of the evening.


End file.
